Spectres
by Kyo12591
Summary: Two Spectres, Nihlus Kryik and John Shepard. A Pirate, Jane Shepard, and a plan to save the Galaxy together, whether any of them like it or not.


**It's been so bloody long since I last wrote a new fic for everyone. This time I decided to write a Mass Effect fic. :D **

**The fic has both Nihlus, John, _and _Jane Shepard, so it is a little AU in that case. There _will_ be change, but it stays mostly true to the Game. So I hope you'll enjoy it. This will be split in different fic's for each game. This is of course, the first.**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. Bioware gladly does.**

**__Part One: Spectres__**

**Chapter one: Eden Prime**

John Shepard, spacer, sole survivor, soldier, and now...Spectre candidate. He could hardly believe it, let alone that Nihlus and Anderson just sprung it on him.

" Now that we're on a actual mission, Nihlus decides to get his spikes out of my ass? Backward freaking Turian logic." John Shepard grouched.

" I _can_ hear you." Nihlus said over the com linked to their suits. Shepard made a face that Nihlus couldn't see.

" You going to answer my question then _Spectre_?" Shepard asked annoyed.

" Was there a question_ Shepard_?" Nihlus returned sounding slightly amused. Shepard hadn't been around many Turians, but he knew when someone was being sarcastic in the least. Shepard glared holes in the Gas Bags he passed feeling the need to shoot one in spite, he refrained.

" You were up my ass since you boarded the Normandy, and now that we're in action, you run off alone? What kind of backward ass logic _is that_ Spectre? Somehow you'll _know_ if I'm right for the job by watching me everywhere _but_ in action?" Shepard questioned bemused and clearly frustrated by the Turian.

" I work better alone, so if you hold your own as well, it's obvious you can handle the job and your squad mates. Being ' _up your ass_', will only enable your progress." Nihlus explained over the com. Shepard grumbled to himself at that.

" There's a Spaceport ahead, I'll wait for you there." Nihlus said and disconnected without hearing a reply.

" Damn Turian enjoys jerking me around." Shepard cursed, but he didn't get much of a chance to complain as they were attacked shortly after that by husks. Dealing with them was more psychological then difficult as a few shots took them out of the game.

Ashley Williams pointed out one of the shacks sitting mostly untouched in the clearing after their fight. They discovered two scientists inside. The first survivors they'd seen thus far, minus Williams of course.

Shepard told the two scientists to remain there in safety then moved his squad onward, back out the shack and up the small hill toward what Shepard figured had to be the Spaceport Nihlus was talking about. As they topped the hill a shot rang out. Shepard cursed and tried to contact Nihlus through the com.

" _Spectre _what's your status?" Shepard demanded as they rushed forward. He received only static in return. He growled under his breath.

" I swear to the Maker if he got himself killed, I'll bring him back, and kill him _myself_." Shepard hissed. The Spaceport was crawling with enemies his combat censor displayed before he physically saw them. Shots rang out and a Turian who was definitely _not_ Nihlus, fled toward the tram. The Geth were firing on not one, but two figures behind the crates.

" Shit!" Shepard cursed and drew his assault rifle storming toward the first enemy in range, which was of course a husk. Maker he hated the once humans, they freaked the hell out of him. Kaidan was trying to take heat off the two behind cover by using his very useful biotics to toss a Geth against one of the Dragon's teeth. Ashley shot a husk between it's glowing blue eyes with her sniper rifle, and Shepard used his own rifle to fill a nearby Geth with a round through it's optics.

The two taking cover behind the crates weren't lazing around either, doing their part in taking out the large group. A obvious Tech, sent out a incinerate setting a Geth on fire, a shot from a pistol ended it's life. Another pistol took down two husks with green chemical rounds that literally left no trace, it dissolved anything it touched leaving only green behind.

Kaidan tossed the last husk into a burning rubble pile and the fight was finally over. Shepard didn't waste any time, he rushed toward the survivors hoping that one of them was the Spectre. He didn't need another person dying on this Maker forsaken mission. Approaching the crates he heard Nihlus' voice and relaxed in pure relief.

" I appreciate the help. Saren will answer for this, _I swear it_." Nihlus hissed through clenched teeth. Clearly he was injured in some way.

" Keep _still._" A feminine voice hissed back at him. Shepard tensed as he spotted the two figures. Nihlus was sitting propped against a crate with a grimace, the woman in front of him was human and giving him some omni-gel for the wound in his shoulder.

If Shepard hadn't known the woman, he'd have been happier and even thankful for her assistance, however, he did know her. That changed things a bit.

The woman stood from her crouch and turned toward them. She was petite with flaming red hair pinned back in a loose bun. She wore the most expensive armor he'd seen. Colossus armour in black and red. It was Medium compared to Shepard's own heavy. She had thick black eye lashes which were only further enhanced by the black lining her violet colored eyes. She was attractive in an oddly familiar way. Full red lips twitched slightly at him in recognition.

" Now why am I not surprised to run across you here John? It's so like you to be involved in this crazy ass shit." Her voice was low and sultry surprisingly. Ashley and Kaidan looked toward their commander in clear question.

" Jane, I thought you were_ dead_. What are you doing on Eden Prime?" Shepard asked narrowing his eyes. He said it as if not bothered, but there was a obvious tension in the air between the two of them. Jane crossed her arms over her chest.

" Me? I'm just here to collect the Goods Powell failed to deliver." She said with a thumb jerk to the corpse of a dockworker feet away from where Nihlus sat trying to recover. Shepard sighed and shook his head.

" So _you_ set up this little smuggling ring Williams warned us about? Why amI_ not _surprised?" He returned. Jane actually grinned at him, a bright flash of white teeth behind blood red lips.

" Since when does the Alliance invite Turian Spectres to play?" Jane asked avoiding his question, it was obvious the answer anyway. She did a slight head jerk toward Nihlus who was finally getting to his feet behind her.

" He's here to evaluate Commander Shepard for Spectre status." Kaidan spoke up eying her. Jane actually looked surprised.

" No shit? Sweet! Kicking ass and taking names now huh John?" Jane suggested with a smirk.

" It's not final yet Jane. Thanks for your assistance. We need to get going." Shepard said shaking his head at her. He wasn't happy to see her here by any means, but he _was_ glad for her presence regardless.

" Sure. I couldn't let such a sexy Turian get shot in the back." Jane commented brightly with a shrug. Nihlus' mandibles twitched in surprise.

" How _did_ you save Nihlus?" Kaidan asked in curiosity. Shepard sighed, really they needed to go after the Turian who was in clear cahoots with the Geth. They didn't have time to waste. Jane had even moved on and was searching Powell's corpse and then nearby crates for her merchandise. She moved gracefully and without sound.

" I heard... Saren approach?" Jane paused and glanced back at Nihlus for name confirmation. He nodded that she'd gotten in right and she went back to her work and her retelling.

" I used my tactical cloak to conceal myself as he and a shitload of Geth popped in. I was about to just knock Powell out and get my Goods and go, when this big guy walked up. I could smell a betrayal from a mile away and when he pulled a HMWP Master Pistol, some serious Spectre grade shit, I tackled Saren and used a Sabotage on his gun to jam it, damn fine gun too. I then dragged the Spectre here to safety and you and your...people, conveniently show up to provide some cover fire." Jane said shrugging casually as she finished, as if she hadn't just saved Nihlus' life.

" Saren was my mentor. I _trusted_ him...I never would have thought he would... be apart of this. Shepard we _need_ to follow him. He's after the Beacon." Nihlus said with a head jerk toward the tram. Shepard dipped his head.

" A Rogue Spectre isn't good for anyone, and to top it off Geth and a Prothean artifact, it's a recipe for disaster." Shepard sighed.

" Commander, we can't just let her get away with _this!_ Those supplies could have saved some of our mens lives!" Ashley complained in outrage as she realized they were just going to leave. Jane snorted at her and eyed her pink and white armour.

" _Sweetheart_ a few upgrades, and a few missing guns, wouldn't have done anything more then get those fools killed faster. They only lived as long as they did because the Geth didn't see them as a threat." Jane's lips twitched and a slight chuckle escaped her.

" I'm sorry...it's just so hard to take someone seriously in pink armour. How _the hell_ did you get out of Basic thinking _pink_ armour was a good idea?" Jane questioned incredulously as she slid a shotgun, pistol, and assault rifle, into a bag over her shoulder.

"Why you-" Ashley began face turning red in the beginning of anger, but Shepard held up a hand and cut her off.

" Enough,_ both _of you. Couldn't you have helped the colony Jane?" Shepard asked curiously.

" I _did_ help, I shoved some farmers and scientists in some shacks to keep them alive. I missed most of the action though, some asshole blew up my ship so it took me a while to get here." Jane said sarcastically with a roll of eyes.

" They said they took cover in the shacks themselves." Ashley snarled feeling the need to add her own two sense in.

" Damn ungrateful_ fools_." Jane hissed under her breath then glanced at Ashley with a pitiful look.

" Do you honestly think they just waltzed anywhere_ undetected _without some sort of cover fire or distraction with Geth and those blue things everywhere?" Jane waved at hand at her in dismissal.

" Are you going to steal a ship to leave? Otherwise you're stranded." Shepard commented off hand. Jane shrugged.

" All the ships docked were destroyed with mine John. So...if you give me a lift of this rock I'll provide additional backup." Jane propositioned. Shepard sighed heavily. He really didn't want her along, but...she _had _saved Nihlus and the Spectre_ wasn't _at his best being wounded and all...

" Fine." Shepard gave in.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

" So...Saren really hates this place." Jane said off hand as they stepped off the tram to almost literally trip over a bomb. Shepard snorted at her as she knelt to disarm it.

" Commander I should-" Ashley protested, but Shepard sensing what she was trying to say, cut her off by holding up a hand.

" Jane is an expert with tech of all sorts." Shepard supplied with full confidence.

" With all due respect Sir, a bomb is a lot different then an encrypted data-pad." Ashley grouched. Shepard smirked and tried to hide the small laugh that slipped out. Jane stood up finished.

" Watch it princess, I'll give your omni-tool a pornographic upgrade that pops up every-time you speak with a commanding officer."Jane returned. Ashley glared and Kaidan glanced back and forth in interest. Shepard shook his head. Nihlus on the other hand was ahead of them glancing across the way to spot at least three more bombs and a dozen Geth between each.

" Jane." Shepard reprimanded looking toward her with bright silvery blue eyes.

" Don't ' _Jane_' me, Princess here started it." Jane retorted with a wrinkle of nose. Nihlus cleared his throat drawing their attention toward him. He was giving them all this sort of incredulous face, but it was hard to tell. Shepard hadn't mastered the understanding of Turian expressions yet.

" The bomb was set for three minutes which means not only do we now have_ two_, but Saren is long gone." The Turian Spectre supplied as they dashed up next to him and then were forced to take cover as shots from the Geth flew over their heads.

" You know Spectre, you have a_ sexy_ voice. How about after this we find a nice secluded place and you can whisper naughtier words then ' bomb' and 'two minutes before we're obliterated' in my ear?" Jane asked with a wicked smirk toward Nihlus. His mandibles fell in genuine shock as he then cast a look toward Shepard as if asking if she were serious. Shepard made a irritated noise at her.

" Jane disarm the bombs before we get obliterated, _then_ you can hit on him. Kaidan keep the Geth of her while she disarms them. Williams provide cover fire." Shepard ordered shaking his head.

" Yes Sir." Rang out from Kaidan and Ashley as Jane's omni-tool lit, and with a few taps, she disappeared. Kaidan cursed and tried to track her as he moved forward across the walkway taking out Geth along the way to the first bomb while praying he didn't hit her. Ashley provided cover fire to Kaidan and Shepard covered for Nihlus who was clearing a path to the next bomb.

At one point in the fight Jane actually got _behind_ the Geth to disarm the last bomb unseen as they fended off Shepard and his squad. Once the final Geth in the area were dealt with and they _hadn't_ exploded, they went down toward the green glowing Beacon.

Shepard contacted the Normandy while Ashley went and approached the beacon and was dragged in. Shepard spotted this action and shoved Kaidan out of his way as he dashed toward Ashley to grab her around the waist and fling her out of the energy pulling them in. She went crashing to the ground and Kaidan dragged her away as Shepard was sucked closer and then lifted into the air by the green light.

" Commander!" Ashley cried in panic struggling to get out of Kaidan's hold. Kaidan yanked her backward.

" No! Don't touch him!" He shouted as they were forced to watch the event unfold. Nihlus and Jane stood off to the side almost casually.

" If he doesn't survive that, you'll still fly me _off_ this rock right?" Jane asked glancing at Nihlus curiously. His mandibles fluttered once, but he nodded. The Beacon suddenly exploded and sent Shepard crashing several yards away.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

John Shepard woke to hear arguing. It was muffled at first as if his head were being held just underwater, and then suddenly his ears popped painfully, and sound rushed in.

" Forgive me for not wanting a _pirate_ aboard an _Alliance_ ship!" Williams snapped. There was an amused snort from another person.

" Well you're forgiven for your impertinence princess, but John said he'd give me a ride and I _did _save your mission from being a _complete_ waste of time." A slightly familiar voice said calmly with_ extra_ sarcasm.

A hauntingly familiar voice, sure it was slightly different, deeper and more sultry, but he'd never forget that voice, even after seven years of not hearing it. Shepard heaved himself upright, and pried the heavy weighs off his eyes, to see the dim light of the med-bay. He was thankful for the lighting, he was not thankful to see his hearing wasn't wrong and Jane _was_ standing casually in the room, propping up a wall. He hadn't dreamed her up after all, _unfortunately_.

" Commander! Doctor, he's waking up!" Ashley called to Chakwas who came closer to grab his arm as he swung his legs over the bed to stand.

" _Easy _Commander, how do you feel?" Chakwas asked with her crisp accent.

" Like the morning after shore leave, what happened?" He asked rubbing a hand over his aching eyes attached to a throbbing skull. Jane snorted at his example and he glanced in her direction again taking in her appearance.

She was dressed in casual clothes without armour or weapons, but that was expected since she was aboard after all. She was in a baggy hooded sweatshirt that was black with a red star on the shoulder and tight fitting black pants. Her formal bun had been turned loose and was now down in a crimson wash down her shoulders and half pulled back to no doubt keep her hair out of her face. She wore knee high boots that had way too many buckles on them for his liking. It would take too long to get the blighted things on, longer then it was worth to him in the least. The boots did add to her height making her the same roundabout height as Chakwas and Ashley now.

Somehow Shepard was surprised by her choice of casual wear. He half expected her to run around half naked with tattoos up to her eyebrows. He was amazed at how easily she could fit into a crowd of people despite the fact she was a wanted criminal. Of course she _was_ always particularly good at blending and disappearing, and that _wasn't_ including her skills now that she could literally use her tactical cloak to disappear.

" It was my fault Commander, the Beacon, I activated it, and you had to save me." Shepard shook his head at the same time Jane nodded.

" Damn right it was your fault, who walks up to the glowing alien artifact and thinks it's _not_ going to do something?" Jane asked with familiar sarcasm. Ashley bristled like a cat tossed in water.

" Like you even _care _about what happened to the Commander? You asked the Turian if he died if you'd still get your boarding pass!"Ashley snarled. Shepard cast Jane a pointed look she just shrugged casually at.

" People who get sucked into freaky green alien beams, _usually_ don't do such without the threat of death." Jane commented with a wave of hand.

" It wasn't Williams fault regardless Jane, she couldn't have known it would activate." Shepard said shaking his head. That made Ashley relax and her mouth to twitch up into a pleased smile. Jane opened her mouth to retort in obvious sarcasm when Chakwas cleared her throat to get their attention.

" Actually we are not even sure that _is _what activated it." Shepard frowned her way. Before Shepard could ask anything else, Captain Anderson and Nihlus entered the med-bay.

" Shepard, good to see you're up." Anderson was clearly relieved by that fact.

" How long was I out for Sir?" Shepard questioned.

" Fifteen hours." Chakwas provided.

" What the hell happened down there Shepard?" Anderson asked shaking his head, but not as if he didn't already know. No doubt Nihlus and his squad had filled Anderson in while he'd been unconscious.

" Saren is what happened. A rogue Spectre is bad enough, but one _aligned_ with Geth?" Shepard shook his head.

" The mission went to hell Sir. Jenkins went down when we were ambushed by recon drones. Nihlus almost got killed,... had Jane not intervened, we'd be a Turian short on our way back." Shepard shook his head.

" I'm well aware of her..._assistance _on Eden Prime, and your word to drop her off on the Citadel." Anderson commented. Shepard hadn't actually gave his word on _where_ he'd take her after, but he did say he'd get her off the planet.

" After the light took you, the Beacon exploded, no doubt knocking you unconscious in the progress. Alenko and Williams carried you back." Anderson revealed. Shepard cast a look toward Ashley and nodded.

" Thank you for that." She smiled at him.

" What do you remember Shepard?" Anderson wondered.

" I recall shoving Williams out of the way and being lifted by the Beacon, then..." He shook his head.

" You had a lot of rapid eye movement and usual brain activity when you were unconscious Commander, nightmare?" Chakwas asked. Shepard put a hand to his shaved head and rubbed it uncertainly.

" It was a vision from the Beacon." Anderson's brows jumped and Nihlus made a curious sound, flickering his mandibles once.

" What did you see?" Shepard was sure Nihlus was humoring him, but at least he wasn't outright giving him hell.

" Slaughter, a lot of synthetics butchering organics. Felt like a warning of some sort. It was jumbled." Shepard shook his head frustrated.

" It was just confusing, everything was colliding together too quickly, nothing made much sense. I...don't know." Shepard rubbed at his eyes warily.

" I need to talk to the Commander alone." Anderson informed the entire room.

" I'll be in the mess if you need me." Ashley saluted and at Anderson's nod, she hurried out. Chakwas left automatically leaving only Jane. She scowled at them.

" Right military top secret bullshit, I'll be down with your engineers. Maybe I'll find some_ blue prints_ to sell on the black market or somethin'." Jane mock saluted them, then walked out annoyed. Nihlus' mandible's twitched in amusement as his eyes followed her out, Anderson watched her leave as well, then turned back to Shepard with a chuckle.

" She sure is feisty Shepard." Shepard snorted.

" Feisty, is _not_ how I'd describe her." Shepard commented off hand then stood straighter.

" Anderson, do you really think the Council will listen?" He asked curiously, knowing they'd have to tell the Council everything.

"It's Spectre against Spectre." Anderson motioned toward Nihlus with a slight head jerk.

" Either way they have to take care of it, so they_ have_ to listen." Anderson added.

" We need more proof then a bad dream." Shepard said incredulously glancing between Anderson and Nihlus.

" Finding proof will be difficult, but the Council will be at a standstill, so we _have_ time to get what we can. However, Saren is very good at covering his tracks." Nihlus filled in.

" The Council still needs to be informed about the Geth whether they believe Saren has joined their ranks or not." Anderson provided shaking his head.

" Shepard we'll talk more later, head up and tell Joker to pull into dock at the Citadel." Shepard nodded and headed out of the med-bay. He was still a little unbalanced, but he was regaining his footing. Being out for fifteen hours took a lot out of someone.

Of course Williams and Kaidan swarmed him the second he stepped out into the mess.

" Commander we're dropping that _Pirate_ off into C-Sec custody right?" Ashley asked with a displeased face.

" Jane helped us, I won't go back on my word. We drop her off and go our ways." Shepard said seriously.

" Commander, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know one another?" Kaidan questioned curiously. Shepard put a hand to his face in clear stress, but nodded.

" Jane is my little sister." That surprised Ashley, but Kaidan had half expected that.

" Sister?" Ashley wheezed out, after all she'd been arguing with her the entire time.

" Jane never liked living by any rules, she and mother never got along. So she left when she was sixteen. I heard she'd gone Pirate, but I hadn't seen her since she left. She didn't really keep contact." Shepard explained. Ashley wasn't sure what to say to that so she left it to Kaidan, who didn't disappoint.

" So you didn't part on good terms Commander?" Shepard snorted at his question.

" Jane has always been crude, rude, aggressive,_ sarcastic_, and disobedient. I always knew she would leave. It was just best we never got in each others way. I didn't want to have to bring her in one day. I'm not really surprised the way her life went." Shepard confessed shaking his head in disappointment.

" She seems quite capable of handling herself." Kaidan pointed out. Shepard shrugged.

" Jane is one of the smartest people I know, she could have easily surpassed the best minds, joined the military and flew up ranks, or even gone political, but her attitude and personality kept her from everything. She doesn't follow orders, _period._ She masters things so easily, every skill that comes her way, she excels at it, and moves on. There is little she can't do." Shepard sighed.

" It's a damn shame." He added. Kaidan frowned.

" Couldn't we use someone with her skills, I assume we're going after Saren aren't we? Dealing with the Geth?" Shepard shook his head. Ashley just sent him a foul look at his suggestion.

" _Sure,_ let's keep the _Pirate, _we'll wake as slaves on a stripped Normandy." Ashley griped. Shepard snorted at her comment.

" Even if we _could_ use her help, Jane doesn't follow orders, mine or anyone's. I think she'd be more trouble then help in the long haul." Shepard admitted.

" I have to get up to Joker." Shepard added quickly, knowing he couldn't delay any longer.

" Yes Commander." The two said together.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxX**

**End chapter:**

**I'll keep the chapters around ten pages, if I can. I hope you all enjoyed the fic thus far. Leave me a review and tell me what you think, or any complaints you have. This is, after all, the first Mass Effect fic I've written. Not my first fic ever, just the first ME one lol. Thankx for reading!**

**Kyo~**


End file.
